Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140609040305/@comment-24341760-20140609140218
I agree sort of. I think at the beginning they definitely left both possibilities open because they were t sure how the show would gel. There is a lot of Creddie the first part of the first season,but there's also the weird shoulder-lean in I dream of dance, the whole "when a girl constantly rips on a guy she has a crush on him," and the general bickering to suggest Seddie. So I'm not going to say Creddie was the initial plan, I think they weren't sure. I agree that at some point, probably around the time of "I heart art," the writers realized the Seddie dynamic was extremely compelling (seriously, who even cares about the main plot of that episode) and started writing to it. BUT Dan had to have been on board with that, at least to some extent, he did write ikiss, after all. Then in Season 3 they became aware of the "ship war" and started playing to that, and giving Freddie and Carly a little romantic plot. But still, there was a lot of Seddie, even in the Creddie episodes like speed date. I think given all the development, it is reasonable to believe that a Seddie romance was planned for the show eventually, and not just for fan service. (If anything, I start a fan war is much harsher on Creddiers- the whole plot centers around how Carly and Freddie are not dating). But this is important: I think the little speeches at the end of fan war represent how Dan truly felt- he just couldn't understand why the ships were so important to some people and he didn't think that was the point of the series. (But he also loved the publicity it generated). The arc was poorly written and not true to the characters, probably because the writers left, but I think it did not "come out of nowhere." I think that Dan started to waffle and tease the ships after the Arc, probably also for ratings. I think the weird IOAR Creddie was thrown in there both as a tease and to set up a Seddie jealousy storyline. It's too similar to ispeed date, with Sam's face being focused on like that. I think ipear store and iget banned (both of which featured Seddie as the main plot and Carly with a guy other than Freddie) were part of this jealousy storyline, which was abandoned halfway through, maybe because of Sam and Cat. I agree that at that point, it was not Dan's intention to make Seddie endgame. (Creddie either). As for igoodbye, again, I think Dan just didn't understand the shipping angle and how important it was for the characters, and how much development there had been. I think he thought exactly this: "ok, the show is ending, and some of our audience likes when we do ship stuff, so we have to be sure to address that. So we'll put in a goodbye kiss between Carly and Freddie, because he's liked her from the beginning and they have a history, and it will excite some of the fans to see them kiss. But for the Seddie fans, we will be sure and also have him ask Sam to get back together, because their storyline was left unfinished, and they seem to still like each other, and we need to leave it open in case Nathan wants to come on Sam and Cat." I think, as weird and nonsensical as it is for some reason he thought BOTH those things at the EXACT SAME TIME, and he thought there was no problem writing them in the same episode. He didn't get that Seddie fans would be upset by the Creddie kiss at all, because he thought they would be ok with the phone call. He just didn't see the inconsistency, probably because these are just characters to him, he doesn't understand the relationship or their importance to the fans. He was genuinely shocked when people got upset. TKTJ represents him backtracking, (he admits in the fun facts he can't please all ships) and also pandering for ratings.